Continuous casting plants of the type described at the outset are known. The casting stream flowing into the mold is braked by a magnetic field which is caused to be effective between the broad sides of the continuous casting mold to reduce the turbulence and to direct, orient or smooth out the casting stream. To generate the magnetic field, ferromagnetic cores are applied against the copper plates of the broad sides and coils surrounding the cores are electrically excited. Directing effects of the magnetic field upon the casting stream has the effect of calming the steel bath and reducing the turbulence within the steel bath with the goal of ensuring a uniform casting of the steel strand.
In the state of the art, an integrated arrangement of the magnetic braking device is known, whereby the ferromagnetic coil and the coil through which the electric current flows are fixed on the mold. Depending upon the configurations of these components of the braking device, the latter may have considerable weight which must be supported by the lifting table of the mold and thus must be moved together therewith. It is a drawback of an integrated arrangement of the braking device and the mold that the masses which must be oscillated with mold oscillation can be excessively high and, further, that the integrated arrangement contributes to increased changeover times for the coupling of water and electrical connections to the assembly and the disconnection of those connections. In addition, the electromagnetic braking device can impede the requisite heat dissipation from the copper plates. Finally a relatively large number of electromagnetic brakes must be provided each mold in this configuration.
In the state of the art an external arrangement of an electromagnetic brake is also known in which the electromagnetic coil and the core through which the electric current flows are arranged to be movable in the apparatus. With the external arrangement of the coil and core, the masses which have to be oscillated are thereby reduced. The changeover time can be significantly reduced since the need for connecting and disconnecting water and electrical fittings is eliminated. Finally this system requires only a small number of electromagnetic brake units, namely only a single electromagnetic brake per casting strand.
DE 198 07 842 A1 describes a continuous casting plant with an electromagnetic braking device which is comprised of at least one coil juxtaposed with a broad side of a casting mold with a ferromagnetic coil and at least one yoke juxtaposed therewith. At least some individual parts of the electromagnetic braking device are supporting members for the continuous casting mold. The magnetic field generated by the electromagnetic braking device is distributed with reference to the continuous casting mold into at least one upper magnetic field and a lower magnetic field. At least the inner ones of the electromagnetic cores form at the same time cooling chambers by means of which cooling water can be supplied and the cooling water can be discharged. Through the integration of the electromagnetic braking device as supporting components in the continuous casting mold, indeed there is a saving in weight, but nevertheless the mass which must be oscillated is relatively high.